


Words Fail

by the_yellow_paladin



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, American History - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm sooooooooo sorry, It's not like the death is actually THERE, Kinda, M/M, Martha Washington is like minor, Sad, This is mostly Alex and Thomas, just mentioned, n i c e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yellow_paladin/pseuds/the_yellow_paladin
Summary: I was in a gross mood and wrote this, forgive me. Also I used the original description of Alexander in this because for some reason i wanted to idk.Also George Washington did die on December 14, 1799. He had aged to 67 years old. He was born February 22, 1732.When George died Alexander Hamilton was aged 42, since he was born on January 11, 1757, and Thomas Jefferson was 56, since he was born on April 13, 1743.





	

**_December 14, 1799_ **

 

 

  What do you say to a man who has lost his love? 

  What do you say to a man who has lost his love for a second time?

  That's all Thomas Jefferson wants to know. 

  It's no secret Alexander Hamilton is a troubled mind. The dark circle under his eyes, that beautiful strawberry blonde hair beginning to gray, the physical pain he tries his best to hide. But even then, even after all this war and hatred, his blue eyes have yet to dull.

But as the blue eyes are shedding tears and the small frame of the immigrant shakes in his arms, Thomas has no idea what to say.

  He's read millions of books since a young age, and now at fifty six years old, he can't seem to form words to comfort the small fourty two year old in his arms

  Thomas could not form words, so he just holds the smaller man in his arms, rubbing small circles into his lower back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a gross mood and wrote this, forgive me. Also I used the original description of Alexander in this because for some reason i wanted to idk.
> 
> Also George Washington did die on December 14, 1799. He had aged to 67 years old. He was born February 22, 1732.
> 
> When George died Alexander Hamilton was aged 42, since he was born on January 11, 1757, and Thomas Jefferson was 56, since he was born on April 13, 1743.


End file.
